


Intus Mortuis

by LivingInFiction



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Blackmail, Choking, Dacryphilia, I'm so sorry, M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Physical Abuse, Possessive Behavior, Remus is a barman, Sexual Abuse, Sirius is a stripper, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Verbal Abuse, mostly angst tbh, the author regrets almost everything, there's nothing healthy between them, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 00:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13869303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingInFiction/pseuds/LivingInFiction
Summary: If he kept going like this, he would get out of the club and away from the man in a handful of minutes. He would be out soon. He just had to say what Sirius wanted to hear from him. He just had to ignore the growing ache in his heart when Sirius spat his venom at him. He could do it. He had done it before.You can get out of this, there’s nothing to fear, you can get out of this, there’s nothing to fear, you can get out of this- he repeated to himself, a silent prayer he had sang countless times before in similar situations.





	Intus Mortuis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Lonely_Wolf_Needs_A_Star](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lonely_Wolf_Needs_A_Star/gifts).



> A huge thank you to my friend The_Lonely_Wolf_Needs_A_Star who gave me the idea to write "something sad" and "a stripper and barman AU with smut" about Remus and Sirius, though these were two individual ideas that I ended up combining as a way to challenge myself.
> 
> And, boy, was it a challenge! The more I wrote, the more I was horrified by my own ideas!
> 
> Yet it was still something I ended up liking writing a lot considering that I was able to include some dacryphilia in it.
> 
> Anyway, get yourself comfy 'cause you're in for a ride my friend!
> 
> Enjoy :D

“You thought I wouldn’t notice?”

Remus sighed as he put the cocktail glasses back on the shelf, already annoyed by the passive aggressiveness of his colleague’s tone. His shift had been good tonight, and so had been the patrons with the tips, yet the dark haired man seemed to have taken it upon him to ruin it at the last moment. Again. “Notice what, Sirius?” he asked back in a stern voice.

“You know what I’m talking about.” he walked around the bar, hands in his jeans’ pockets. “That girl, the one with the pink hair.”

The man stopped a couple feet away from Remus, a threatening glint in his grey eyes, yet his face remained a impassible as ever. He crossed his arms over his bare chest, his hands clenched into fists, and it only confirmed to the barman how pissed the man was. Sirius Black always worked in very specific patterns when his emotions took over, patterns that he had learned with time. At least most of them. But anger was one he had been quite familiar with for the past two years, since he had started working at the Bewitcher. He never thought he would ever find himself working in such a place, but the need to provide for himself hadn’t allowed him to think too much about his ethics, he needed a job and someone was willing to hire him and pay him at a reasonable price, the fact that he would be working in a strip club was only a technicality. It was either that or leaving the city to go back to his parents’ house. His mind had been quickly made. And it turned out that the job was actually quite nice. He knew very little about those places before he started working there, but the atmosphere was more euphoric than he had imagined. It wasn’t gloomy and scabrous, but colourful and almost ecstatic; patrons were having the time of their lives at each of the shows the strippers did, whether they were guys or girls, while money and alcohol flown from hand to hand. 

But the height of the night only happened when _he_ was the one on stage: The Dark Star of the club, Sirius Black. Patrons always were crazy about him, with his wavy jet black hair that fell down below his shoulder blades, his tanned and slender body, the obscene red lipstick that painted his lips and the black outliner that made his gaze more piercing than ever. Patrons were willing to pay the price to watch him do his thing, hips swaying to the music like the stage belong only to him, feeding off the eager looks that were on him; and it was understandable: Sirius was indeed a beautiful man. That was until you learned to know him when his show was over. Not only was the 26 years old man a self-centred and arrogant diva — only when patrons weren’t around to hear his tantrums — but he also turned out to have quite a superiority complex around staff members. Including Remus. Though his shift allowed him some nights away from the stripper, his luck wasn’t great enough for him to avoid Sirius more than two or three nights a week. And tonight was one of those not so lucky nights. 

Remus scratched the nape of his neck and glanced at the empty club. Most of the staff had left already, and he doubted that those who were still in the dressing rooms would use the main entrance to leave the club, which only meant one thing... he sighed and looked back at Sirius, who apparently hadn’t stopped glaring at him the whole time. He knew as well that no one would disturb them.

_Guess I’ll have to deal with him on my own..._

He knew the girl the stripper was talking about was Tonks. A nice girl when you came to her with an open mind, all prejudices left behind, and quite friendly if you paid her some drinks. As long as you didn’t call her by her first name, that is. If you did try to, then she would throw her best left hook at you as soon as you pronounced the first two syllables. She was one of those wild spirits, always up for trouble no matter when or where, but she contained herself at the club, mostly because of the policy of the place which would have her banned if she got too violent. She came to the club from time to time, mostly by the end of the week to have some drinks, have a chat with Remus and have a look at the shows. She seemed to enjoy his company and it was mutual, time would always go faster when they talked. She would watch him make various cocktails and pour expensive spirits in fine crystal glasses for their best patrons, while she would sip her own drink in-between conversations. The more she spent time there, the more she became a friendly face to the barman, someone he was looking forward to see again on weekends. And considering how she stood out with her flamboyant pink hair, he wasn’t surprised that Sirius had noticed her.

“What about her? She’s just one of our patrons.”

“Don’t fuck with me, Remus,” he snarled, “anyone in the room could see how you two were flirting.”

The bartender’s breath caught in his throat. The conversation was taking a dangerous turn; if he didn’t think twice before opening his mouth the whole situation could change drastically. And only for the worst. He knew well enough where those could lead with Sirius. His mouth went dry, his hands clammy from apprehension, thoughts pushed one another in his head as he tried to find a way to get out of this.

“Come on, Sirius, do you really think someone like her would even waste her time flirting with me?” Remus laughed, glancing hesitantly at him.

The stripper took a step forward, his face mere inches from his own, cloudy eyes staring so intently at him that he almost thought the man could see right through his soul. It took every ounce of self control inside of him not to step back and flee like his life depended on it, though he knew it would only sign his own death warrant if he tried to. Sirius had proved by many occasions how his strength surpassed his own. So he just stood there, waited for a word or a sign, anything as long as the inspection would come to an end, the crescendo of his own heartbeat driving him mad. Sirius growled in what must have been a playful manner — who knew what really was going through his mind? — and pulled back just enough for Remus to see him smirk.

“You’re right, who would ever want someone like you anyway?” the man complied as he gave the bartender small slaps to his left cheek.

Remus answered with a weak smile, relieved that the conversation went in such a harmless way. If he kept going like this, he would get out of the club and away from the man in a handful of minutes. He would be out soon. He just had to say what Sirius wanted to hear from him. He just had to ignore the growing ache in his heart when Sirius spat his venom at him. He could do it. He had done it before. 

_You can get out of this, there’s nothing to fear, you can get out of this, there’s nothing to fear, you can get out of this-_ he repeated to himself, a silent prayer he had sang countless times before in similar situations. But then, Sirius fist met his jaw, reducing his litany to silence. Remus tripped over his own foot because of the impact, his face and torso meeting the top of the bar way too fast. He barely heard the clinking of the glasses left on top of the wooden surface, his hearing numbed by the all too sudden blow. Burning pain coursed though half of his face and his right side — which cushioned his fall.

He tried to stand back up but Sirius didn’t allow him the time to. He grabbed him by the face, his palm under his jaw to keep it close while his thumb, index and middle finger dug into the flesh of the cheeks and pressed painfully against his teeth. Remus was now on his feet, crooked in an uncomfortable position as the man held him below him, his menacing figure towering over him.

“You really thought I would let you go like this?” he hissed, face distorted by anger. “You really thought that I would believe your lies, you ungrateful piece of shit?”

Remus couldn’t stop shaking, yet he couldn’t find the strength to move or even struggle. The man’s words dug scars in his heart like his nails did in his cheeks. 

“The way you looked at her, it was disgusting.”

Remus could tell by the way he clenched his teeth that Sirius forced himself to maintain his tone low, to not be carried by his emotions, or else other employees could hear them. After all, violent outburst and main star of the show never mixed well, whether it was in front of a camera or in a small strip club. The taller man stared helplessly at him, panicked by what the man intended to do. 

“I thought we had a deal, you and I?” The man asked with a bitter disappointed tone. He grabbed Remus by the shoulder and forced him on his knees with all his strength, finally letting go of his face. The hazelnut haired man thought he would have time to recover from the dull pain but whined when the hand clenched furiously around his neck instead. “We agreed, didn’t we? I shut my mouth about you stealing tips from the waiters if you become my thing in exchange, so why are you flirting with her like a fucking whore? Uh?!” 

He was right... they both had and agreement, because of a mistake he made. He had brought this upon himself. He stole money back when he had just started working there, when he was financially insecure because of the college debts he still had to pay, though his parents did pay a major part of it, Remus couldn’t stand to not be able to help them, so he stole from his colleagues tips. It lasted for less than five months, and he never did it again, not since Sirius caught him red handed. He had found other, more honourable, ways to get extra money: like tutoring maths to high school students or by walking dogs for people around town. But the stripper hadn’t let go of his mistake and had kept blackmailing him ever since, he held a control over him that he could only constrain by not attracting his attention too much and complying to whatever he asked. He could have quit his job, he had thought about it, but Sirius threatened him to go to the owner of the club and do everything in his power to have him sued if he ever tried to leave or get himself fired. Considering the man’s temper, Remus knew better than to take his threats lightly. But when he agreed to his conditions, being a victim of his fits of jealousy hadn’t been one of the terms he had been warned of.

“I wasn’t f-flirting, I swear-” 

“Were you, now?” 

The hold around his neck tightened, bringing tears to his eyes as he struggled to breathe. It was happening again, he wasn’t going to let him go without making him pay...

“Listen closely, _Remus_ ,” Sirius’ free hand went to his pants, “I want you to remember: you only have this job because I _allow_ you to have it.” his belt fell to the ground. “Whether you like it or not, I _own_ you,” he unzipped his pants, “and there’s _nothing_ you can do against that.”

Tears rolled down his cheeks, both from the surreal truth the man’s words held and the painful lack of oxygen. He tried to voice his need to breathe, but he only managed to anger him more as he gasped meaningless monosyllables, drool dripping from his mouth, and weakly scratched his arm. The only thing he managed to do was cry harder and nothing else. He couldn’t fight him, couldn’t cry for help, so he just let the tears fall. He expected to black out at any moment, but then Sirius let go of his throat and he fell on all fours, air flowed back to his lungs almost painfully as he coughed, relief spreading through his body, head dizzy from the all too sudden amount of oxygen he had inhaled.

“On your knees.” the stripper ordered him.

Though he still struggled to breathe, he followed Sirius’ order in fear of what could happen if he dared to disobey. His legs were weak, trembling, the shelf of the bar was the only thing that allowed him to stay in that position as his hand grabbed it tight for support. He went to wipe the trail of saliva that had rolled down his chin, but Sirius pushed his hand away and grabbed him by the chin. His thumb stroked his lower lip, then the corner of his mouth, until he wiped the wet trail in a single motion, the gesture almost startling Remus because of its gentleness. But it wouldn’t last. It never lasted for long. Sirius only played with him some more before his next move and it scared him... he was nothing but a quivering mess, sobbing and whining at everything he did or might do, eyes wide open as he stared at him in hope that he could avoid the next blow if he was alert enough.

“Fuck, would you just look at your face...” Sirius mumbled, not expecting an answer, “tears suit you so well.” 

His thumb brushed against his bottom lip once more, the gesture soft until Remus parted his lips to talk, the words dying in his throat as Sirius forced it inside his mouth, skin stroking against his teeth, against his gums and then against his tongue, until his nail scratched its length as he pressed hard on it. The young barman yelped, blood and pain welling his mouth.

“I want to see you cry more,” Sirius groaned as he stroked himself through the fabric of his underwear. 

Remus stared at him in horror. Not this. Not here. Anywhere but here when people could still walk in on them at any minute. Yet the stripper pushed down his underwear, freeing his almost fully erected member from its fabric confinement. Remus’ gaze went from it to Sirius, a silent plea in his eyes to stop it all while he still could, to even go somewhere else to do this, but the man’s smirk only widened as he guided his cock to the barman’s mouth, its tip brushing against the forcefully parted lips.

“Careful with the teeth this time, you wouldn’t want me to get angry again,” Sirius admonished him.

The ebony haired man slipped his thumb out of his mouth and barely waited for Remus to open his mouth wide enough to put his member inside, the all too fast move taking him by surprise and almost making him choke. It took everything in him to keep his mouth opened enough to not bite him while Sirius moved inside his mouth, his dick painfully rubbing against his severed tong, while the too vivid memories of his past mistakes haunted him. Each time Remus would do something the other man judged wrong, he would inherit of a well carved cut on his body, the bigger the mistake, the longer the cut. They would leave awful scars after days, sometimes weeks, of healing, reminding him permanently of their maker. His back, his torso, his legs and arms; even his face. It didn’t matter where, his skin was a never ending canvas for his twisted mind to experiment with.

Tears pooled in his eyes as he gagged on his cock, yet Sirius kept fucking his mouth mercilessly, both his hands tangled in his ruffled hazelnut hair to make his head meet each thrust of his hips at a painful rhythm. He couldn’t breathe, despite his best attempts to relax the pace was too uneven and brutal, but that didn’t stop the stripper from pleasing himself, animalistic like growls escaping his mouth, amplified whenever his gaze would meet Remus’ tearful one.

“That’s right, cry for me, Remus,” the man moaned in-between pants, “Only I can see you- _fuck!_ ” his pace went crescendo, “can see you like this, you’re fucking mine!”

The grip on his hair tightened, the pain making him moan around Sirius’ member. His cheeks were wet from the tears streaming down his face, his jaw was hurt and tired from the violent assault, yet the man kept bucking his hips inside his mouth to reach his climax, and Remus truly thought that Sirius would break him. Break him more than he already was. His own life didn’t belong to him anymore, it belonged to Sirius. He was the one in control and he intended to keep it that way until he would grow tired of him. He was the one pulling the strings, toying with him like he was nothing but a mere source of entertainment, keeping him away from anything or anyone that could make him happy, hurting him, fucking him, killing him slowly from the inside...

Then, Sirius emptied himself in his mouth, hips jerking as his orgasm crashed upon him, growling Remus’ name. He took his member out of the man’s mouth, not caring about whether or not he would spill some of his own cum on the floor, and grabbed him by the chin once more. “Let me take a look,” he teased, a wicked smile on his face.

Tired and hurt, Remus obeyed and opened his mouth to let Sirius have a look, red and white fluids blended on his tongue. A brief look from him and the hazelnut haired man closed his mouth hand swallowed, a shiver of disgust coursing through his back. The man’s smile only got bigger as he wiped the pearls of sweat off his forehead and ran a hand through his hair, putting back in place the few rebel strands that hid his flushed face, before he zipped back his pants and grabbed his belt on the floor. He turned his back to Remus, who let himself sit on the floor with a loud thud, but then stopped at the end of the bar to give the barman one last amused looked before he left. “Don’t forget to clean before you go.”

Unable to move, Remus stayed there, eyes focused on a smear of saliva and cum on the floor, the grip of his hand still firmly holding the shelf of the bar, as if it was the last anchor that kept him alive.

 _Who am I kidding? I’m already dead,_ Remus thought bitterly, left by himself with the bitter tastes of semen and blood inside his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> I am proud and ashamed to announce that this is my first ever Harry Potter fanfiction that I completed and published! Remus is my favourite Marauder (closely followed by Sirius) and I have to say I felt miserable while writing all those things that happened to him, I might write something happier and cuter about the two of them in the future to wash away my sins.
> 
> I also want to apologise if the way I described all of them was super OOC. It had to be a bit because of the universe of the fic, but it's also been years since I last read the books, still I hope it was okay?
> 
> If you notice grammar mistakes or mispelled words, please do tell me and I'll correct it ASAP! :)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
